Bellum
by elleay sahbel
Summary: Voldemort a ri toute sa vie.Rire glacé,rire forcé, rire amer, rire tronqué.Il se rit de cette guerre et ces personnes brisées, rit des suppliques et des larmes.Et alors que la guerre fait rage,il espère encore qu'un jour il rira de joie.


********

************

****

****

****

Voilà, je suis de retour avec ce très court one-shot. Pour " Si Godric...", je rassure ceux qui passeront par ici, j'ai enfin réussi à être satisfaite d'un début de chapitre. Sauf que je ne suis à nouveau plus d'humeur à faire de l'humour, mais ça va revenir ! ^^

Bellum

****

****

IMPORTANT : CE N'EST PAS COMME CELA QUE JE VOIS VOLDEMORT ! CECI N'EST PAS DU GRAND ART,CE SERAIT PLUS HORRIBLE SANS LES RIMES ( horrible dans le bon sens du terme. Je veux dire, ceci devrait être horrible, mais j'ai commencé à rimer, alors c'est foutu. ^^ ) MAIS C'ETAIT AU GRE DE L'INSPIRATION, ET SEUL VOLDEMORT AURAIT PU DIRE CELA.

En plus, chez moi, il y a de l'orage, pour me mettre d'humeur joyeuse. ^^ ( n'empèche qu'en fait, j'aime bien l'orage. ^^)

Bisous à tous, j'espère que ceci vous plaira.

MERCI A NOWERIA d'avoir donné de ses nouvelles, coucou à Slaavy, Tania-sama, allezhopunptitverredesaké, et tous ces auteurs que je n'ai plus vu depuis longtemps.

MERCI à MIKAMIC pour l'inspiration poète guerrière.

Disclaimer : La monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

A CAUSE DE L4ORAGE TOUT DECONNE LA PRESENTATION RISQUE DE FOIRER TRES FORT,JE RECTIFIERAI QUAND SE SERA CALME.

****

.

****

.

.Bellum

**********.**

.

Guerre aux fumées âcres,

Guerre aux larmes nacres,

Guerre aux fumées noires ,

Guerre aux larmes de désesoir.

.

Guerre qui empli mon cœur d'allégresse,

Guerre où est fatale la moindre paresse.

Je me ris de vous, tombés dans mes basseresses,

Je me ris de vous, pauvres hères de « sagesse ».

.

Le sang qui coule tel l'hydromel,

Le sang glacé, les mots de miel,

Le sang gâché,

Le sang souillé.

.

Vous prônez l'amour,

Vous me faites la guerre,

Tombés dans mes tours,

Tombés face contre terre.

.

Facilité déconcertante,

Ruiner vos vies en quelques mots,

L'universelle entente ?

Jamais vous ne trouverez le repos.

.

Les cris de torture retentissent,

Larmes et suppliques s'unissent,

Et je sens monter en moi cette si grande joie,

Et me repais de vos confessions de foi.

.

Je m'assieds sur vos lois,

De ce monde, je ne veux être le roi,

Je veux seulement savoir,

Jusqu'où mène l'espoir,

Je veux juste savoir,

Jusqu'où ira cette soif de pouvoir.

.

Corps tordus et rêves brisés,

Corps déchus et rêves cassés.

.

Vous êtes le jouet de mes déboires,

Les pièces de l'échiquier aux cases noires,

Je ris de votre espoir,

Je ris de vos désillusions,

Ris de vos déceptions,

Ris de vos douleurs et peurs,

Ris de vos yeux devenus fous,

Ris de vos tentatives ratées, de vos idées insensées.

.

Je ris de vous, qui m'avez abandonné.

Je ris de tout, car je voudrais tant vous ressembler.

.

Vous qui prônez l'amour, n'avez jamais voulu m'aider.

Me tendre la main, quand j'étais déjà si loin.

Vous aviez peur, peur de ma noirceur.

Mais avez-vous seulement tenté de m'en libérer ?

.

Mis de côté, alors que j'aurais dû être entouré.

Vos bonnes intentions ne sont que paroles,

Confrontés à la réalité, vos paroles d'envolent.

Excuses tronquées, vérité dissimulée,

Voyez-vous vous-même, vos propres mensonges ?

.

Et toi, qui t'affliges de tes erreurs,

Essaies-tu même de les rectifier ?

Cesse de t'apitoyer, car sonne l'heure,

Répare tes tords,

Voue-moi à la mort.

.

J'ai ri toute ma vie,

Rire de désespoir et rire d'amertume

J'ai ri de cette hargne qui me consume.

Rire glacé ou rire forcé

J'ai ri de ma folie blessée.

.

Tues-moi, tues-moi, et peut-être qu'enfin, je rirai de joie.

.

.

* * *

.

Desolée, l'orage donne de droles de résultat, j'ai peut-être perdu la moitié en route !

Je rectifierai cela plus tard, j'essaie de poster, on verra bien.

Si il y a des lecteurs, merci beaucoup, et une review est toujours appréciée.^^(je ne me risque pas à mettre le lien vers le forum qui le clame haut et fort par un temps pareil.^^)

Bisous tout le monde !


End file.
